Charlie
"Terrifying impersonation of ancient evil able to teleport through space dimensions via magic portals." -Store's description'Charlie' is the presumed secondary antagonist, and an unlockable enemy in Eyes The Horror Game. Description: Appearance: He appears as a ghost resembling that of a human skeleton, with misty yellow eyes, a rather large cranium/head, and a few missing teeth. His hands also appear knarly, and has four long claws. He always has his mouth open, even when killing the player. He wears a translucent grey cloak, which is torn and ragged, but only his head, neck and hands are seen. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, he acts the same as Krasue, but he has a different mechanic when in-game. At some points, he will go into a portrait of himself, and he will teleport to a random floor. He will chase the player upon contact, or notice as the word "Run!" will appear to give the player a warning. When active, he makes deep moaning sounds, and everything around him will shake, and flicker. The player can use an Eye Rune to forsee his vision, in which it will show him where he's at. It takes him a few seconds to come out of the portrait, which gives the player enough time to escape before he spots the player. He is very dangerous when being sneaky. He will lose interest in chasing the player if they hide, or if they are far away, but will attempt to follow the player. Depending on the setting the player chooses, Charlie will be: * Extremely slow in the Newbie setting. * Less slowness in the Easy setting. * Slightly faster in the Normal setting. * Fast enough to catch the player during mid-escape in the Hard setting. * And then harder to get away from in the Nightmare setting. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, he will do the same job. But over time Charlie will become faster, and faster the more the player continues to search making things more difficult. Trick or Treat Mode: In the Halloween Mode, he works the same. If the player gets distracted by the Magic Pumpkin, then this gives him an advantage to kill the player if they don't pay attention. All in all, he still works the same. Double Trouble Mode: In Double Trouble Mode, he is just as deadly when working along with Krasue. He will teleport through portals, which can distract the player while they worry about Krasue lingering the halls, making them a deadly duo. Trivia: * In the game's store, it says that Charlie is an ancient creature, with abilities to enter dimensions through the portraits of himself. * Originally, when completing the game, his moan plays instead of Krasue's in Standard Mode. This was eventually changed. * Strangely, when using an eye in Double Trouble Mode, Krasue appears to not be in his vision. ** The same goes for Krasue as Charlie is not in her vision. * He is described as being ancient, meaning Charlie has been around for quite some time. * His name might be a reference to the game "Charlie Charlie". ** Fans mistake him to be the very same Charlie Charlie. * When using an eye, it would show a portrait of him, which reveals what portrait he's gonna come out of, which gave the player a heads up. ** This was changed, most likely due to players not knowing what it meant. * He's described as "haunting" which explains his continuous moans. * Charlie is so far the only enemy with less animation, as it's always the same. * Charlie has gone through many angles when he kills the player. Gallery: In-game (Mansion): Maxresdefault-0.jpg|Chasing the player Screenshot 20171230-203000.png|Killing the player Screenshot 20171225-225505.png|His vision Screenshot 20171230-131103.png|Charlie the Magic Pumpkin Screenshot 20180319-152417.png|Side view Maxresdefault.jpg|One of Charlie's many portals Screenshot_20180407-214557.png|Emerging from a protal Screenshot_20180428-184858.png|Charlie in the basement In-Game (Hospital): TBA ''Double Trouble Mode: Screenshot 20171225-225300.png|Charlie with the Krasue in the mode Screenshot 20171226-100339.png Screenshot 20171226-135648.png Screenshot 20171226-214209.png Screenshot 20171226-214523.png Screenshot 20171225-230008.png|Both his and Krasue's vision Screenshot 20171230-201334.png|Charlie and Krasue both after the player Screenshot 20180305-194522.png|In the mode's thumbnail in the store 2018-03-05 19.52.20.png|Him and Krasue in the mode's thumbnail Miscellaneous: 2017-12-09 16.42.12.png|A portrait of Charlie in-game Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 1.18.02 PM.png|Ditto (In the Hospital Map) 2018-03-05 19.47.23.png|His enemy thumbnail Screenshot_20180305-194507.png|Charlie in the game's store Screenshot_20180305-223331.png|In the game's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180305-223636.png|In the game's completion (Hospital) Screenshot_20180305-222754.png|In Endless Mode's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180305-222852.png|In Endless Mode's completion (Hospital) 2018-03-21 12.56.01.png|Charlie along with Krasue and Good Boy on Paulina's twitter 2018-03-21 12.58.40.png|Charlie's announcement before being added 29354427 1733932386666295 2821793588420721630 o.png.jpg|In Pixel Mode's teaser Screenshot_20180331-121202.png|In Pixel Mode (Killing the player) Screenshot_20180331-142234.png|Charlie's vision in Pixel Mode Screenshot 20180331-171338.png|In Pixel Mode Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Monsters Category:Enemies